LOST IN GERMANY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Grace goes back to Germany where she was raised to visit her father and to introduce him to Gene Yuss and their children. Grace invites Saphire to come along with them. Little does Grace know is that the horrible man from her past is back. Can Gene with the help of Luigi and Daisy save her and Saphire?
1. FRANKFURT, GERMANY

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

Leon Schumacher (AGE: 40)

Sven Meier (AGE: 42)

Nadine Austerlitz (AGE: 40)

Leonie Frei (AGE: 46)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

LOST IN GERMANY

CHAPTER 1: FRANKFURT, GERMANY

It was a cool spring night in the Mushroom Kingdom and Saphire was ready to go. She was truly excited, but she wasn't used to going on trips that wasn't with Luigi and Daisy. The eight-year-old princess was indeed missing her cousin Daisy, but she knew she and Luigi wouldn't be back from their vacation on Isle Delfino with Mario and Peach until tomorrow. Anyway the child stood there with Mr. Bunny in her arms waiting.

"Dylan, aren't you going to come with us?" She asked her best friend.

"No, but if you need my help, your mother will contact me." Dylan replied. "I need to go home and see my mom."

"Oh okay." The child replied.

When there was a knock at the door, Saphire opened it and Grace and her family walked inside.

"Bye mommy!" The eight-year-old princess exclaimed.

"Bye Sweetheart." Misty replied as she hugged her only child.

The blonde haired boy and the grandma joined in hugging Saphire.

"Grace, Gene, keep her safe." Misty spoke as she stood up and released her child from the hug.

"Yes ma'am." She replied. "Alright Saphire, gehen wir."

"What's that mean?" Saphire asked as she grabbed Grace's hand.

"It means let's go in German." The young woman answered.

Gene picked up the twins and walked out with his wife and the little princess in tow.

"So what's in Germany?" Saphire asked as she walked beside Grace.

"My dad lives there." She replied. "I was raised there as well."

"We're also going so Faith and Felix can meet their grandpa and so I can meet my father-in-law." Gene added as he carried both the twins.

"The thing is that I'm nervous about going." The young woman explained.

"How come?" The eight-year-old princess asked in concern.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to mention in front of the twins or you." She replied, looking away.

Little did the others know is that something had happen there. Gene looked at her and he knew she was hiding something big. When they got to the warp pipe, they climbed up and headed down it. As soon as they came up on the other side, they headed towards her father's house.

* * *

In Frankfurt, Germany, a man was waiting for his daughter to arrive with her husband and children. He sat there in his fancy velvet chair and waited.

"Nadine, Leonie, please come here!" He called.

Both housekeepers walked in and stood there.

"Is everything in place for my daughter's arrival?" He asked them.

"Yes sir." The housekeepers replied in unison.

"Excellent." He smiled. "Ever since Grace said I was an opa (grandpa) I've been excited to see them and my son-in-law."

"You never get excited about really anything sir." Nadine replied.

"Leonie, werden Sie bitte holen die Geschenke, die ich für meine Enkelkinder gekauft? (Leonie, you will please bring the gifts I bought for my grandchildren?)" He asked her kindly.

The housekeeper walked away and there was a knock at the door, so the man got up and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he saw his daughter and the others. Grace wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and they hugged.

"I missed you dad." She told him as she let go.

"I missed you too." He replied as he moved out of the doorway. "Come on in."

The young woman and the others walked inside.

"Dad, meet my husband Gene Yuss." She introduced.

"The Gene would shake your hand, but they are full." Gene spoke.

"It's alright." Grace's dad spoke. "Just call me Sven."

Gene nodded.

"This is Faith and Felix." The young woman introduced.

Gene sat the twins down and they ran to Sven. He picked them up and held them.

"This is Princess Saphire, she's not ours." Grace told him.

Saphire hid behind her female friend and looked at him.

"Sir, I got the presents for Faith and Felix." Leonie cut in as she walked in the room.

Sven sat the twins down and the housekeeper handed the children each a light brown teddy bear. Faith and Felix smiled and hugged their new toy.

"Thank you, Grandpa!" Both three-year-olds thanked happily.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs and put your stuff in your rooms." Sven suggested. "We're going to visit the magazine company."

Leonie and Nadine took the children to their room and Gene and Grace headed to theirs. Sven sat down on the velvet chair and waited. Upstairs in Grace's old bedroom, Gene walked in and sat the backpack of clothes on the bed. The young woman walked in behind him and caught him looking at one of her old magazines.

"I didn't know you were on the cover of a magazine." He spoke up as he turned around to face her.

The young woman with violet eyes looked at him. "I was fifteen and I had won another golf tournament here in Germany."

"You look cute." Gene told her with a smile as he sat the magazine back down.

Grace looked down and Gene stopped smiling and he approached her.

"That look…you had it on the way here." He replied as he hugged her. "Tell me."

"I don't know if I should." She whispered.

Gene walked over to the door and closed it and pulled her over to the bed to sit down.

"Now tell the Gene what's wrong." He spoke.

Grace sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"There was this man…he went by the name Leon Schumacher." She sighed. "He began stalking me right after that magazine was published. Obviously a restraining order wasn't good enough either. He sent his henchman after me one day and if it wasn't for my dad being there, I probably wouldn't have gotten to meet you. Anyway, after I left here, he left and I haven't seen him since."

"Don't worry, the Gene won't let that man hurt you." He assured her.

Grace smiled. "Thank you."

The twins opened the bedroom door and ran inside and jumped on the bed. Not far behind Saphire and Sven walked in.

"Are you ready?" Grace's father asked.

Gene and Grace nodded. Sven walked out and they followed and they headed for a magazine company owned by Manager Magazin.

* * *

NOTE: I hope the story is off to a good start. I'm attempting to learn a new language as I write this story. Sorry my character list is so long, but I won't stop having it above the story. Anyway, Au revoir.


	2. SHOPPING

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

Leon Schumacher (AGE: 40)

Sven Meier (AGE: 42)

Nadine Austerlitz (AGE: 40)

Leonie Frei (AGE: 46)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

LOST IN GERMANY

CHAPTER 2: SHOPPING

When they arrived at the magazine company; the boss of the place came up to them.

"Hallo, schön dich wieder zu sehen, Sven. (Hello, nice to see you again, Sven.)" The older gentleman spoke as he shook his hand.

"Gleichfalls. (Same to you.)" Sven replied.

"Und wie geht es Ihnen heute? (And how are you today?)" The man asked the young woman.

"Exzellent." She replied with a smile.

"Können wir sprechen Englisch da die anderen nicht verstehen? (Can we speak English because the others do not understand?)" Sven asked the older gentleman.

"Yes, sorry I'm just used to speaking my first language." He spoke with a German accent.

"Sir, this is my husband Gene and our kids Faith and Felix." Grace introduced. "Then this little girl behind me is Saphire; she's not mine."

"It's nice to meet you all." He replied as he placed them in a certain order.

The man took the camera around his neck and snapped a couple of shots of them. Then he had the twins stand together without the others and snapped a picture of them. He took Gene and Grace and pulled them aside and snapped a photo of them.

"Since the next issue of Manager Magazin is almost ready to be published and before it's published, I'll have these photos included in it." He explained. "I'll send you a copy of it as I've done with previous magazines you've been in."

"Do I get a copy Mister?" Saphire asked politely and she stood next to Grace.

"You sure do. In fact, I'll just have a copy made up for each of you." The man replied.

"How long will it take before you publish it and have it out on store shelves?" Sven asked.

"Probably in the next few hours." He replied, passing the camera to one of the employees.

Faith walked up to her grandpa and he picked her up. "Alright."

Felix took Gene by the hand as Saphire did to Grace's.

"See you later!" Sven called as he walked out with the others in tow.

* * *

Several hours later when they were back home, Grace and Saphire sat in the living room with Sven. Gene on the other hand was upstairs putting Faith and Felix down for a nap. Back down stairs the young woman's father noticed something was wrong when looked at him the way she did.

"Something's bothering you and I have a feeling I know what it is." He spoke up as he relaxed in the velvet chair. "You don't have to worry about that man anymore."

"What man?" Saphire asked. "What did he do?"

"A man that goes by the name Leon Schumacher used to stalk me. He became so obsessed with me that he sent his henchman out to kidnap me. It only happened because I was in those magazines." The young woman with violet eyes explained.

"What did they look like?" The eight-year-old princess asked skeptically.

"It's been six years, so it's kind of hard to remember." She replied.

"We have a restraining order against him, but it doesn't help." Sven added.

"I'm just worried he's going to come after me again. I swear he was so creepy and he was attracted to me when I was only fifteen-years-old." Grace added.

"Grace, I'm going to take a nap with the children." Gene cut in as he walked in the living room.

Grace stood up and kissed him on the mouth. "Alright."

"Since you're going to nap with the twins, I'll take Grace and Saphire out shopping." Sven told Gene as he stood up.

"That's fine, just be careful." Her husband told them as he walked back up to Grace's old room.

"Nadine!" Grace's father yelled. "If the magazines come just place them on the kitchen counter!"

"Yes sir!" She shouted back.

With that the trio walked out of the house and to the white Porsche and got in. This is how Sven cheers up his fashion-loving daughter.

* * *

Somewhere in Frankfurt, a German man was looking at his subscription of magazines when he came across the Manager Magazin.

"Grace Meier a.k.a Grace Yuss is back. Turn to page fifteen to read more." He read aloud as he smirked.

His henchman sat across the room watching TV and chilling. The man turned to the page and grinned evilly.

"Looks like Grace knows Princess Saphire." He thought to himself. "I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on them."

The henchman got up from the couch and walked over to his boss.

"Bob, guess whose back and who she knows." The man smirked.

"Who?" He asked.

"I'll read the article to you." The man told him. "It says here that after six years of being away, the twenty-one-year-old former golf champ of Germany has returned home with a family of her own. Grace brought a child that isn't even hers, but it's said they are close friends. It is truly great to say that it's great to have Grace Meier, now known as Grace Yuss as our golf champion. On page ten she's on the top ten of the hottest females over the age of eighteen. Her father and her still rank number two on richest people in Germany."

"So do you want me to go hunt her down?" Bob asked.

"Hunt her down, but make sure you kidnap the crybaby brat." His boss instructed. "And remember that Grace loves fashion, so where there's clothes and shoes, that's where you'll find her."

"What if others get in my way, Leon?" The henchman asked as he looked over the pictures.

"Then you may kill them or whatever." Leon told him as he stared at Grace's picture.

Bob grabbed the knife and headed out the door.

* * *

Sven pulled into the parking lot and Grace and Saphire got out.

"What is this place?" The eight-year-old princess asked as she looked at the six-story building.

"This is MyZeil." Sven told her. "It's a shopping mall."

"I actually haven't been here before." Grace told her, taking the child by her hand.

Sven started walking towards the building and the girls followed after him.

* * *

NOTE: Since no one knows Grace's dad's name nor last name I made one up (get over it). Does it shock anyone that Bob and his boss Leon know Grace? Anyway, Au revoir.


	3. I DON'T KNOW YOU

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

Leon Schumacher (AGE: 40)

Sven Meier (AGE: 42)

Nadine Austerlitz (AGE: 40)

Leonie Frei (AGE: 46)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

LOST IN GERMANY

CHAPTER 3: I DON'T KNOW YOU

Bob wondered around the parking lot of the shopping mall looking for a sign that Grace was there. As he purposely wondered around, he spotted a Porsche and he then knew. The black haired man headed for the entrance on the mall. When he got inside the mall, he pulled out his cell phone and pulled up Leon Schumacher's number and clicked call.

**"What do you want, Bob?" Leon asked in annoyance.**

"Grace is here, but I don't know about the brat." Bob told him as he wondered through the first floor.

**"Well if Grace is there just snatch her while no one is looking. Then put her in the back of the minivan." The boss man instructed. "If the brat is with her just do something to keep her mouth shut."**

"Yes sir." Bob replied.

The black haired man hung up and headed up to the second floor.

* * *

Inside one of the clothing stores Sven was standing against the wall watching Saphire follow Grace around as she looked at dresses.

"What about this one?" The eight-year-old princess asked as she pointed to a turquoise blue dress.

"That's pretty." The young woman replied, picking it up.

Grace walked over to the other side of the store and Saphire followed her. Sven followed after them.

"What do you want from here?" The young woman with violet eyes asked the child.

"Can I have this?" Saphire asked as she picked up a nice cyan blue shirt.

"Sure." Grace replied with a smile as she took the shirt from her. "Is that all you want?"

The eight-year-old princess nodded and they walked over to the preschooler clothing section. Sven stood against another wall and continued to keep an eye on them.

"Are you getting Faith and Felix something?" Saphire asked, looking up at her.

"Yes and I think I just found it." Grace replied as she picked up two matching outfits. "Now let's head to the checkout counter."

"Das wird 233.55 sein. (That will be 233.55 Euros.)" The male sales clerk told her as he placed the items in the bag.

Grace paid up and she grabbed the bag.

"Vielen Dank für den Einkauf hier. (Thank you for shopping here.)" The sales clerk thanked.

Sven and the girls walked out of the store and headed towards the escalator. Bob saw this and he hurried after them. The black haired man followed them down the escalator, but when he saw them heading for the exit, he rushed by them and out the doors. Bob hurried to the minivan and got in and pulled around close to the Porsche and waited. When Sven and the girls got outside, Grace placed the bag in the trunk and climbed in the car after Saphire got in. The young woman's father pulled out of the parking space and drove away and the black haired man followed after them.

* * *

Bob drove behind them and he once again dialed Leon's number.

**"What is it now?" Leon asked out of annoyance.**

"Grace's father is with them." Bob told him.

**"Just keep following them until they're left alone with no protection." The boss man instructed.**

Bob hung up and continued to follow them. When he saw the Porsche pull into the driveway of the home, he backed off and pulled into a vacant lot and sat there.

* * *

Grace got out of the car and Saphire followed after her. Sven popped the trunk and the young woman got the bag out and closed it back. Her father locked the vehicle doors and they walked inside together. As soon as they walked inside, Faith and Felix ran to their mother and wrapped their arms around each of her legs.

"Gene, will you take this bag and take the twins upstairs and dress them in their matching outfits?" She asked as she held the bag out in front of her.

"Sure." He replied, taking the bag from her. "Let's go Faith and Felix."

Both children followed up the steps after their father and Grace stood there and looked at her dad.

"Dad, can you and Gene take the twins out to one of those playgrounds?" The young woman asked as she walked over to the velvet couch.

"What about you and Saphire?" He asked her.

"I don't really feel like going." The young woman sighed, sitting down.

"I want to stay here with Grace." Saphire told him as she flopped down next to Grace.

"Nadine! Leonie!" Sven called.

Both housekeeper walked into the living room and stood there.

"Will you two keep an eye on Grace and Saphire?" He asked them.

"Yes." Both housekeepers replied in unison.

Gene walked back down the steps and the twins followed after him. Faith and Felix ran to their mother and stood there in their matching turquoise blue shirts and grey shorts.

"Gene, you and I are taking the twins to the playground." Sven told him.

"Grace, aren't you and Saphire going with us?" He asked, taking each child by the hand.

"No, we're just going to sit here and relax." The young woman with violet eyes replied.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few then." Gene spoke.

Gene gave Grace a kiss on the mouth and walked out the front door with the twins and Sven in tow. The young woman got up and headed up to her old room and the eight-year-old princess followed after her.

* * *

Across the street Bob sat in the minivan watching the house. He noticed her husband and father loading both young children in car seats in the backseat. As soon as both adults got in the car, Bob started up the minivan. When the car pulled out of the driveway and turned at the stop signed, he pulled out and in their driveway. Bob opened the vehicle door and pulled out the loaded pistol and walked up to the door. He hid the gun and knocked on the door. The door opened and Grace stood there.

"May I come inside?" He asked her.

"Sorry, but I don't know you." The young woman with violet eyes told him.

"Oh but you do." He replied with an evil smirk as he pulled out the gun. "Call for help and I harm you, now call for Saphire."

"What if I don't?" She asked not so afraid of him.

Bob put the pistol away and whipped out the knife.

"I'll show you." The black haired man told her as he forced her to turn around.

Bob held the knife up to Grace's throat and she gulped.

"Saphire, I need you to come here!" She shouted, alerting the housekeepers.

Saphire walked down the stairs and gasped when she saw who it was. Nadine and Leonie walked in the living room and gasped.

"Saphire, come with me if you want your friend to live." The black haired man ordered as he backed out of the house with the knife pressed against the young woman's throat.

The eight-year-old princess followed the man out against her will and he forced them into the back of the minivan.

"You'll never get away with this!" Grace exclaimed as she sat up on the floor.

"Just watch me." He snapped, slamming the back shut.

Saphire hugged onto Grace as Bob got in the driver's seat and drove off with them.

* * *

NOTE: If you don't like how I do things in my stories, then don't read them. Anyway, Au revoir.


	4. LONG TIME NO SEE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

Leon Schumacher (AGE: 40)

Sven Meier (AGE: 42)

Nadine Austerlitz (AGE: 40)

Leonie Frei (AGE: 46)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

LOST IN GERMANY

CHAPTER 4: LONG TIME NO SEE

Sven and Gene made it back to the house with the twins. When they walked inside Faith and Felix ran upstairs and both housekeepers ran to the men.

"Sir, Grace and Saphire were taken away by this man!" Leonie exclaimed out of breath.

"I saw Saphire's expression and I think she knew who he was." Nadine told them.

"What did he look like?" Sven asked.

"Short black hair and he also had dark green eyes." Leonie described.

Gene pulled out his cell phone and went to his contact list.

"Who are you going to call?" Grace's father asked as he looked at the phone.

"Calling Princess Daisy." He replied, holding the phone up to his ear.

**"What's up?" The flower princess asked.**

"We need help." Gene told her. "Who does Saphire know with black hair and dark green eyes?"

**"His name is Bob." She replied. "What happened to Saphire?"**

"He took Grace and Saphire." He explained. "Can you help us?"

**"Luigi and I can be there in the next ten to fifteen minutes." Daisy told him. "Hang in there."**

"We're trying." He replied.

The housekeepers and Sven watched Gene hang up.

"Daisy is coming and she's bringing Luigi." He assured them as he tried to stay calm.

"Where are mommy and Saphire?" Felix asked as he walked back down the steps with Faith.

"Um, they went out." Their father lied.

Neither twin questioned him and ran back up the steps to play. Sven walked over to his velvet chair and sat down. Nadine and Leonie stood there not sure what to do. Gene sighed with worry and stood there.

* * *

Bob parked the minivan and got out with his silver pistol. He walked to the back of the vehicle and opened the back. He pointed the gun at Grace and she slid out with Saphire following. The young woman held the eight-year-old princess' hand as the man grabbed her adult friend by her arm.

"What is this place?" Grace asked, looking around at the abandon area.

"Let's just say this isn't Frankfurt anymore." Bob told her as he forced them both inside.

When they got inside, Leon turned around to face them.

"Well hello Grace." He greeted with an evil smile. "Long time no see."

Saphire gulped. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately yes I do." The young woman with violet eyes sighed as she glared at the boss man. "How do you know him?"

"Three years ago Bob tried snatching me when I got separated from Luigi and Daisy in Brooklyn. I did get away thanks to Dylan, but eventually Bob caught me and brought me to baldy over there." Saphire explained as she hugged onto her friend.

Bob grabbed the child and forced her to let go of her friend. Before the young woman could react, Leon grabbed her and forced her to sit on the cold metal chair.

"Keep your hands off me!" Grace exclaimed as the bald man tied her wrists behind the chair.

Bob did the same to Saphire, but when he was done he took her crown and placed it on the black metal desk. Grace attempted to kick Leon, but he dodged it and tied each leg to a chair leg.

"You'll never get away with this!" She exclaimed as she squirmed there.

"We're already getting away with this!" The bald man shouted at her as he walked to his desk.

Grace glared at him hatefully and his henchman pulled Saphire next to her. Bob sat down on the couch and relaxed.

"What do you want with us?" The young woman with violet eyes asked in concern.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on that crybaby just to get ahold of her crown. Then there's you, I'm still attracted to your beauty." He explained.

Grace cringed.

"What does he mean?" The child asked confused.

"He used to stalk me when I was fifteen, but after I left Germany to go to the academy, he stopped." She explained. "I have never told anyone until Gene got me to tell him."

The eight-year-old princess sat there in silence

"You will be mine." Leon growled, caressing her face.

"You are a sick and twisted man!" Grace exclaimed in distress.

"Sie beide werden hier nie verlassen. (You both will never leave here.)" He told her, tapping her nose.

"Ja wir werden! (Yes we will!)" The young woman exclaimed angrily.

The bald man cackled evilly and sat down at his desk.

* * *

Back at Grace's father's house, Gene, Sven, and the housekeepers continued to wait. When there was a knock at the door, Grace's husband hurried to it and opened it. Luigi and Daisy walked in and Gene shut the door.

"Do you have a plan?" The flower princess asked him.

"The Gene doesn't have a plan, but is hoping you do." He replied back.

"Why did Bob take Grace and how does he know her?" The green clad plumber asked in concern.

"He stalked her for about two years before she went to play golf on the Palms course." Sven cut in.

"Hmm, does she have a cell phone and is it a smart phone?" Daisy asked, pulling out her new smart phone.

"Yes, she keeps it in her bra." Gene answered.

"Then I should be able to track her using the phone finder application." The flower princess explained.

Luigi, Gene, and Sven peered over Daisy's shoulders as she used the search feature. After a minute or two of it searching, Grace's phone showed their location.

"They're being held in Fürth, Germany, but that's all it says." The flower princess showed them.

"Sven, you should stay here and watch Faith and Felix." Gene suggested. "I'll go with them."

"Sounds alright to me, but just be careful." Grace's father told them, tossing his son-in-law the keys to Porsche.

So Luigi, Daisy, and Gene hurried out the door and they all piled into the vehicle and left.

* * *

NOTE: How about those who review do some research before saying anything (this doesn't apply to those who review all the time). You make yourself look seriously stupid. Gene and Grace are from the Mario Golf series. Anyway, Au revoir.


	5. SO CALLED HUSBAND

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

Leon Schumacher (AGE: 40)

Sven Meier (AGE: 42)

Nadine Austerlitz (AGE: 40)

Leonie Frei (AGE: 46)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

LOST IN GERMANY

CHAPTER 5: SO CALLED HUSBAND

Back at the warehouse, Grace sat there in discomfort and Saphire just sat there. The eight-year-old princess knew the young woman was scared, but she didn't know what to do to comfort her. Leon on the other hand didn't take his eyes of Grace and it really bothered her.

"Stop staring at me." The young woman snapped.

"Your beauty has mesmerized me. Your body is as beautiful as a sunset. Just having you here is so very satisfying." The bald headed man replied with a smirk. "Everything about you is exquisite and you will be mine forever."

"If you lay a hand on me, Gene will destroy you." Grace replied calmly.

"What's he going to do?" Leon asked, standing up from the desk.

The young woman looked down and sighed. "I don't know."

"That's what I thought." He chuckled as he walked around to behind Grace.

"Your so called husband is way to self-absorbed to even know you're missing and let's not forget to mention he cares nothing about you." The bald man told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Saphire sat there and watched and so did Bob who was on the couch.

Grace raised her voice out of frustration. "That's a lie!"

"Is it now? Last time I checked he was no gentleman." Leon replied, lowering his face next to hers.

"You are a liar and I know what you are trying to do." Grace huffed. "You are trying to make me despise him and I have news for you, it is not working."

Leon made his way in front of her and she glared at him.

"Gene and I love each other very much and we have two great kids together. He would never forget about me and HE is coming to rescue Saphire and me." She told him, looking the man in the eyes.

"I wish Gene would hurry." Saphire spoke up. "I'm hungry."

Leon turned his head to look at the child. "Too bad!"

"Fine, but if I get sick or I pass out, it's on you!" The eight-year-old princess snapped.

"Bob, go get that small bag of chips and that juice carton and feed that brat." The bald man ordered.

Bob got up and went to fetch the chips and drink.

Both Grace and Leon watched the black haired man walk back in and pull the child's chair over in front of the couch.

"Now where was I?" Leon thought aloud as he watched Bob feed the child a chip.

"I believe you were about to leave me alone." The young woman with violet eyes huffed.

"No, what I was about to say was that if he shows up to save you and that brat, I'll have to kill him." Leon growled, placing his hands on her waist.

"You can't do that!" Grace cried in distress as she cringed to his touch. "Faith and Felix need their father!"

"Well too bad for the twins because I'm not letting him take you away!" The bald man shouted in her face.

Saphire looked over at Grace who had tears strolling down her face. Bob stood up and pulled the chair over behind her adult friend and left the room. Leon took his hands off the young woman and followed his henchman into the kitchen.

"Grace, can you untie me?" Saphire asked. "I'm going to get us help."

The young woman with violet eyes managed to grab ahold of the rope. She flexed her wrist to pull and the rope fell off the child. The eight-year-old princess slid off the chair and untied her friend's wrists. Grace pulled out her smart phone from her bra as Saphire untied her ankles. The young woman stood up and as her phone dialed Gene's number.

**"Hello?" The fedora-wearing man answered as he drove the car.**

"Gene, Saphire and I are okay for now, but please hurry." Grace whispered into the phone as she and the child tried to open the front door.

**"Don't worry; the Gene is on his way." He assured her. "Luigi and Daisy are going to help rescue you and Saphire."**

"Gene, he threatened to kill you if you came to rescue us and I'm sure that applies to Luigi and Daisy too." She whispered as she and the eight-year-old princess ran up the stairs in the warehouse.

Little did both girls know is that the upstairs room also had steps that goes to the kitchen and that Leon was already waiting for them. Leon grabbed Grace by her arms, making her drop the phone. Bob walked in and grabbed Saphire by the upper part of her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" The young woman screamed as she struggled within his grasp.

The henchman picked up the phone and he heard Gene shouting for Grace. The boss man managed to get Grace in a headlock and Bob handed him the phone.

**"If you hurt Grace or Saphire, you will pay!" Gene shouted into the phone.**

"The only one who will pay is you if you show up to save your wife and the little brat." Leon growled.

The boss man hung up the phone and the young woman struggled out of his grasp. Leon tripped her, making her fall on her face.

"Grace!" Saphire shrieked as Bob picked her up.

Leon rolled Grace over on her back and pinned her down.

"Gene isn't coming alone; he's bringing Luigi and Daisy." She told him as she struggled beneath him.

"I don't care." Leon replied, placing his hands around her throat.

The eight-year-old princess struggled in the henchman's arms as she watched the boss man cut off her friend's air supply. When Grace passed out, Leon got off her and picked her up and placed her on the bed.

* * *

Gene continued to drive and Luigi and Daisy sat there.

"What did Grace say?" The flower princess asked.

"She said they're okay, but I could tell she's really scared." He replied. "So tell me about these men that have them."

"One time Dylan told us that Bob is a black belt in karate and all we know about Leon is he knows many languages. Before nobody knew Leon's name and that he sends Bob out to do the kidnapping. Leon is money hungry from what I remember. Um…They keep guns and knives." Daisy told him.

"What did Grace tell you about Leon?" The green glad plumber asked.

"Well according to her Leon stalked her and her father says Bob did the same. She said his full name is Leon Schumacher. He stalked her right after that magazine, Manager Magazin was published. Then a restraining order wasn't good enough. He sent his henchman after her one day and if it wasn't for her dad being there, she probably wouldn't have gotten to meet me. Then she left where she was raised to go play golf and hadn't seen him since. I believe that was everything she told me." He explained as he stopped at a stop light.

"Since Leon wants her that bad, you don't think he would get physical with her, do you? Daisy asked worriedly.

"If he as much as lays his hands on her beautiful body, I may have to beat him with the golf clubs her father keeps in the trunk." Gene replied as the stop light turned green.

The flower princess looked at her phone and continued to track Grace's phone. "About ten more minutes and we should be there."

"Go ahead and call the police." The fedora-wearing man instructed.

Daisy dialed the emergency phone line and they picked up.

**"Neun eins ein, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? (911, how can I help you?)" A policewoman asked. **

"I don't speak German." The flower princess replied.

**"Sorry ma'am, what can I help you with?" She asked.**

"We need the police to go to this place in Fürth, but can you track my phone?" Daisy asked.

**"Yes and you're about twenty minutes away from the police station and when you get there, the police will be on their way." The policewoman assured her.**

"Thanks." The flower princess thanked.

Daisy ended the call and sighed. "They'll send out the police when we get there."

"Then I guess we'll have to deal with the bad guys until then." Gene replied.

"I'm guessing this is like you're first rescue mission, right?" Luigi asked.

Gene nodded and Luigi and Daisy looked at him.

* * *

Grace woke up lying on a queen size bed with her right wrist hand cuffed to the skinny part of the bedpost. She turned her head and saw Saphire tied to a fold up chair.

"Saphire, are you alright?" She asked, catching the child's attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The eight-year-old princess replied.

"I have a very uncomfortable question for you, but did Leon touch me inappropriately?" The young woman asked nervously.

"Inappropriately?" Saphire replied.

"Like did he put his hands up my dress?" She asked.

Saphire shook her head and Grace sighed with relief. When Leon and Bob walked into the room and the girls looked over at them.

"I see you're awake now." The boss man grinned as he walked over to the bedside.

"Stay away from me." Grace fussed. "You're a creep and you better not touch me."

"If I touch you, you won't do anything." Leon snapped at her.

Bob stood by Saphire and they listened to Leon and Grace go back and forth.

"You touch me and I'll tell Gene, Luigi, AND Daisy." The young woman with violet eyes warned.

Leon ran his hand over Grace's midsection and she reached over and slapped him across the face.

"If I wasn't so attracted to you, I'd do more than cut off your air supply." He told her.

Bob walked out of the room and Leon followed behind.

"Did you hear that?" The young woman asked. "It sounded like car doors slamming."

"We're going to be rescued!" Saphire exclaimed.

"You think they would take the quiet approach to rescue us." Grace sighed as she laid there on the bed.

* * *

Downstairs the trio walked through the front door slowly.

"You go upstairs and look around and Luigi and I will look down here." Daisy told them.

"Just be careful." Luigi told Gene. "We don't know where the bad guys are, so try to keep quiet."

Gene nodded as he slowly headed up the stairs. When he made it up the steps, he walked into a room to the right and rushed over to Saphire. Gene untied the child and she ran to the bed and sat down. Grace looked at him as he rushed to her side.

"I knew you would come." The young woman with violet eyes told him as he tried to pick the lock on the handcuffs.

"Leon has the key." Saphire spoke up as she sat there watching.

"Will you help me sit up?" Grace asked.

Gene nodded and helped her.

* * *

As Daisy slowly entered the kitchen, she didn't see the fishing line across the bottom of the doorway and she tripped, knocking over a stack of pots. Luigi hurried in the room only to find the flower princess getting back up. When he places his hand on her shoulder, she turns around and socks him right in face, knocking him to the floor.

"Holy mushroom soup!" She exclaimed as she helps him back up. "I thought you were the bad guys."

"It's fine." The green clad plumber assured her. "It's just like the first time we had to deal with these guys."

"Yeah, now let's find Bob and Leon and kick their butts." Daisy replied.

"You two aren't going anywhere." A familiar voice told them.

Luigi and Daisy turned to face Leon and Bob.

"You don't scare me." The flower princess snapped as the boss man pointed a gun at her.

"You should be scared." Leon growled.

The green clad plumber coward behind her and she stood there with her arms crossed. The boss man grabbed the flower princess by arms and the henchman did the same to the green clad plumber.

"Get your hands off me!" Daisy exclaimed as she struggled within his grasp.

"Shut up!" Leon snapped as he forced her up the steps.

"Where's Saphire?" Luigi asked angrily as Bob forced him up the steps.

"In here with Grace." Leon replied with an evil smirk as he opened the bedroom door.

Both bad guys shoved the green clad plumber and the flower princess inside the room. When the bad guys walked in, they noticed something wrong.

"How'd the brat get untied?" The boss man asked angrily as he pointed the gun at the flower princess.

"Um, I struggled so much that I got out of the ropes." Saphire lied.

"Whatever, so where's your so called husband at?" Leon asked, gripping Daisy by the upper part of her arm.

"Right here!" Gene answered as he swung the golf club at the man in charge.

Gene hit Leon upside the head while Daisy twisted his arm and kicked the gun out of his hand. Luigi elbowed Bob in the stomach and he dropped his gun. Saphire grabbed the rope and threw it to her cousin. Gene took the key from Leon and unlocked the handcuffs. Grace rubbed her wrist and handcuffed her bald headed abductor to the bed frame.

"That's pay back." The young woman with violet eyes told him.

The eight-year-old princess hugged the flower princess and she picked her up. The green clad plumber placed the gold crown on the child's head and hugged her. The police arrived and they barged inside. Gene kissed Grace on the forehead as the police ran in the room.

"Sir, hier ist der Schlüssel zu den Handschellen. (Sir, this is the key to the handcuffs.)" Grace handed the policeman the key.

"Danke. (Thank you.)" The policeman thanked.

The young woman nodded as she and the others watched the German police force escort the abductors out. The young adults and the child walked outside and watched the bad guys forced in the bad of the police cruiser. When the police left, they got in the Porsche and headed back home to Grace's father's house.

* * *

Sven paced back and forth by the entrance of the inside of the house. Nadine and Leonie watched him pace around. Faith and Felix walked down the steps and walked to their grandpa.

"When's mommy and daddy gonna be back?" The little boy asked, making Sven stop in his tracks.

Before Sven or the house keepers could answer, the front door swung open. Gene and Grace walked in and the twins ran to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins exclaimed in excitement.

Luigi, Daisy, and Saphire walked inside behind their friends. The eight-year-old princess ran upstairs to fetch her items.

"We're going to head back to the mansion and we're taking Saphire." Daisy told them.

"Alright and thanks for helping Gene save us." Grace thanked as she hugged Luigi and Daisy.

Saphire ran back in the room with her stuff and grabbed Luigi by his and.

"Bye Grace!" The eight-year-old princess called as they walked out the door.

The young woman turned around and looked at her father. "I'm glad I got to see you."

"Same here." He replied, embracing her.

"It's been fun these last couple of days, but we have to go home now." She told her father as they stopped hugging.

Gene headed upstairs and brought down their stuff. The twins took their teddy bears from their dad and hugged their grandpa goodbye.

"You can always come back whenever you want to." Sven told her.

The housekeepers nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know." The young woman with violet eyes replied with a smile.

"Bye dad." Grace picked up the twins.

Sven watched his daughter and her husband leave with the twins. He was happy he got to meet his son-in-law and grandchildren, but he'll be waiting for their next visit.

THE END for now.

* * *

NOTE: Well it took me long enough to finish this story. Starting from the next story I'll be doing something different. You'll just to have to wait. Anyway, Au revoir.


End file.
